Better Late Than Never
by Ninada
Summary: What happens if Ai leaves Conan? Will the BO capture her? Will the antidote she's made work? Will Shinichi ever find out his hidden feelings for her? ::COMPLETED::
1. Abduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

**A/N:** This is an extensional story to my old one _'Too Late'_.  
>Thanks to 3aboOorah, I've been inspired. Here, I'm going to complete it.<p>

**Summary:** For those who didn't read my previous fic. Here is a brief recount of what happened but still I advise you to read it firstly -

_Ai had succeeded in making the cure and gave it to Conan who was flying of joy. However, Ai absconded leaving a letter for him and a little gift confessing everything she had felt._

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late Than Never<strong>

**_._**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Ai's POV

It was so hard for me to leave everything I have always loved and got used to just in one night. It was really difficult to give up on everything I ever wished to happen. I knew it was a hard choice for me; however, I had to pick that choice. Even though I knew it would torture me but I don't have to be selfish. I knew it; I knew if I had stayed I couldn't stand watching him with her.

I didn't realize from the very beginning that I was falling deeper and deeper with every minute spent in his company. It was just like the shifting sands, I get sunk as time passes and I lose my way for going back on. Anyway, I did make a choice and I wish I don't get weaker by the days and never return back to what I've decided.

After I had left the letter and the antidote for him, I ran out of the house immediately before I could change my mind.

Making my way through the streets, I observed that every thing seemed calm naturally since it was probably midnight. I looked around recognizing the place as if bidding my last farewell to every single part in the town. The whole situation was freaking me out.

Afterwards, a lone taxi stopped for me. Maybe the driver felt sorry for a little kid wandering in the streets in such hour through that weather.

_'Just in time.'_

I muttered to myself contently. I was shivering from the cold weather as snow kept falling around me. I have always liked the scenery of snow descending down in the dark whitening the world up. However, somehow I had that bad feeling. Something was not going right around me. I looked around seeing nothing but the cold icy atmosphere surrounding me. I'm probably getting more paranoid. I got into the car giving him the address of the airport; the place where I would leave everything behind and start over a new beginning, running away from my heart affairs and these drastic men looking after me.

I breathed heavily clutching my hands together seeking for warmth. I was aroused from my deep thoughts by the deep gruff voice of the drive.

"Feeling cold?"

"Just a little," I answered cautiously. Definitely that was a lie since I felt that my hand would freeze on the spot.

"I will close the windows if you want." he suggested friendlily.

"Thanks." I whispered, thinking that's better. The last thing I would need now in this time is a talkative nosy driver asking me what I am doing alone without my parents.

A while later as he closed the windows sequentially, I gazed at him from behind through the front mirror. I noticed some kind of smirk on his face before he covered his mouth with his scarf. At first, I thought it was just my imagination and wondered why he would cover himself with the scarf after closing all the windows. It was getting hotter anyway. That was not until something else caught my attention.

There was something abnormal in the atmosphere; the smell was that kind of gases spread in the hospitals. I tried to withhold my breath. However, before I could realize anything, everything was fluctuating around me and my vision blurred out. I tried to pull the door open without avail.

"Just relax." I heard the driver's nasty voice beneath his dreadful smirk.

"What the—" I struggled to stay conscious. Yet, everything went black thereafter.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**What do you think? I hope you liked it. This idea ran down my mind while I was trying to sleep last night. :D **  
><strong>So weird, Inspirational thoughts always haunts me while I'm trying to sleep. LOL.<strong>

**Please review.**


	2. Failure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

**-**Thoughts are in italics-

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late than Never<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Conan flinched a couple of minutes before recognizing what he has just read, It was all so hard for him to understand. She was just so fine; she pretended to be okay. He still noticed it; that there was some angst, hurt side in her eyes but he just shrugged it off and blamed it for his own imagination, or even a wrong assumptions.

Somehow, it was just so difficult for him to figure it out. He was such a jerk when it comes to after all this, he has known what that thing was. And it hurt him more because it was all because of him. There was something missing deep inside his heart and that feeling heart-ached him.

He read it all over again and again. He wanted to tell himself that his eyes have mistaken him but it was all in vain.

How could she leave him after all they have been through together? They were so close friends. Or, was he wrong? Were they more than friends and he didn't notice as she was just too close to him. As long as she was beside him, he felt relieved. Maybe that was the reason of all the emptiness inside his heart right now. And yes, he admits that the feeling sucks.

A much more critical thought crossed his mind; The can she forget all the danger surrounding her when she leaves this house? Can't she see that she's terribly in danger?He promised to protect her no matter what. Whether he figures out his feelings for her or not, he will save her no matter what the consequences are. Because all he knew was that she was so important in his life. Just like that.

Those were Conan's thoughts which kept lingering in his mind , he didn't stand still and he managed to get the antidote as soon as possible in order to find her.

Taking the pill Ai has given him earlier and some pile of his old large-sized clothes, Conan headed for the bathroom taking a deep breath. He was ready for the upcoming pain. He closed his eyes tight prepared for the appalling pain which he got used of every time he turned back to Kudou Shinichi.

Two minutes later, still nothing happened to the closed-eye small detective. He turned his eyes open hopefully.

_Just like that? No pain! Well, Haibara has gotten so progress through her researches. I will thank her later when I find her that's so—Oh, Crap._

He couldn't finish his sentence as he looked at himself in the facing mirror before him. Nothing has changed in him. He was still in his little form.

_Oh no, don't tell me that the 1% Haibara was talking about earlier is going to happen with me, and my body got used to the antidote. Hell, no, not now! I need to— No; I have to find her fast before the Organization does._

_'I should have listened to her when she told me to lessen the number of taking that damn temporary antidote.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So short?<em>**

**_I will upload the next chapter after that one instantly. Hope you like it!_**


	3. Despair and Hope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

**Author's Note:** Here's the new chapter. I wish you do enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late than Never<strong>

**_._**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Despair & Hope**

Ai's POV

Everything seemed to be in complete darkness. What happened to me was the only thought nagging my brain. I was supposed to leave Japan and—eventually, the incidents started revealing themselves like flashbacks passing before my eyes.

_That driver!_

I paused for a second when the horrifying, yet to a great probability, right thought came to me. Undoubtedly, it is _Them_. No one, obviously, hunts me regardless of them. Of course that's unless I have fallen under the hands of a kid-serial killer maniac because that is not going to be my favorite ending, trying to convince him I'm not really a kid and bla bla..

My mind kept thinking of a way to get out of here. I actually do not deny that I am freaking out right now especially that Kudo is not by my side not just that but... Well, he doesn't even know that I'm being kidnapped. Not that far. More badly, he doesn't even know which the current country I'm settling in is. Probably, he is starting his life with Mouri-san... Taking her on a date? mayb— Wow, how ridiculous of me thinking about Kudo and his precious girlfriend while I'm stuck here in God knows where getting nearer to my dead end.

I dragged myself out of those thoughts; I bet that this is not the best time for it. As soon as my eyes has got used to the meager light, I turned my head left and right trying to figure out where exactly I was. At least, I was not tied up. Although I knew it would be useless but no harm in last try.

Trying again and again to find a lone emitting source in this damn room, I was totally hopeless in the end. They might have learned from their mistakes the last time to leave their victims in a no-exit room after I had escaped from the chimney. Anyway, they are wrong because the last time Kudo was there out for me but now... well, enough thoughts!

At that moment, a very familiar yet, unpleasant dark figure got the door opened confirming my doubts. My eyes blinked for a couple of seconds getting used to the sudden interfering light.

"Glad to see you again, Sherry." The blonde-haired man spoke. He was no one but Gin.

I let my eyes gaze at him precisely, recognizing his nasty, evil smirk that covers his poker face.

"Look at you, little traitor. You've fallen in your own trap, haven't you?" he chuckled evilly. I could not stand the idea of watching the murderer of my sister in front of my eyes.

I stood up and faced him. My eyes flickered with anger and hatred.

"Just kill me as my sister, you bastard!" I cried out, not holding my furious nerves anymore.

I could see his eyes returning back their aggressive malevolent look. Not until I felt a hard slap knocking me down on the ground of the steel floor most likely it was a punch. I mopped away the stream of blood gushing out of my mouth with my wrist. I ignored the pain which had gotten over my swelling cheek.

"Looks like little Sherry forgot our rules." Gin barked hardly, shutting the door audibly behind him.

I couldn't do anything but remember my only savior _Kudo-kun_..

.

.

Conan's POV

Haibara left. The antidote does not work. How could things get worse than that? I need some explanations, really... Do I love her? So why do I feel so empty inside since she left. I need to find her. She shouldn't have left. I need to tell her that I do, honestly love her. It was just that... I am so clue-less when it comes to my feelings. I didn't realize why my heart always does skip a beat every time I catch her smile her true real one, why I felt flushed whenever she was close to me. I wish she can forgive me or at least that I can find her location.

I have made my decision on heading to the airport instantly.

_Haibara, Please wait for me!_

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**What do you think? I really don't know; please tell me if there is any thing bothering you.**

**And sorry for grammatical errors!**

***Looks with the cutest puppy eyes* Review please!**


	4. The Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

-3aboOorah~ Here's the new chapter. I think I didn't make you wait so long, did I? :)  
>-Enji86~ I'm glad that you like it, at least for now. :D<br>-Shiho~ Thanks so much for your review. You have no idea how you made my day. Finally, I made Ai in-character. That's an accomplishment for me!

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late than Never<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**The Mission**

Conan headed for the airport immediately, looking forward to fulfilling his wish in finding Haibara. However, after asking here and there, he realized that she had missed her supposed plane and did not attend the flight. His mind kept thinking of any rational reason for her not attending her flight.  
>'<em>Maybe, she just changed her mind.<em>', he thought regaining back some shaft of hope, but something about it did not respite him. He knew Haibara quite well. She should have thought for a long time before making that decision. Nevertheless, he had nothing to do about it since he has no idea about her current place.

.

Ai's POV

Gin repeated his short visit once again to my gloomy hideout. To my surprise, he gave me a plate containing some food after not a short time from starving. Nonetheless, I knew I have no appetite for such a grace. Why the hell would I eat if I was going to die eventually? I seemed reasonable to my self. Not to mention, Gin was still standing in his spot like a crow gazing at me in the middle of the night.

"What do you want from me?" I asked out of the blue trying to shorten the rolling and spinning route he was pursuing; probably a new method for torturing his victims.

"What do you think, Sherry?" he retorted in his manipulating nature.

I decided to ignore his speech since I know it was in vain, and he won't stop tampering.

But he completed instead of me after a temporary silence.

"_The Boss_ wants you back." he stated finally.

"Want me back where?" I asked in plain idiocy. I didn't fully get the idea since it was extremely far beyond reality.

"I would pleasantly cut your head off your body, traitor..." he declared in his bloody-spattered way.

"...But unfortunately, Boss is willing to forgive you, turning you back to your old spot for completing your researches back in just one case.." he completed.

"Prove your loyalty to _US_."

My brows furrowed, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Shock mantled my face. I couldn't hide it as a shudder ran down my veins just by recalling the idea of turning back to them.

"And how is that?" I decided to get along the conversation, satisfying my own curiosity.

"Kudou Shinichi, that cocky detective who we tested your poison on. As know as, the one who helped you against us is still alive as you know..." he said while his lips made that famous curve revealing his awful smirk.

"We want him,"

"Dead." he finished his words, passing his hands against his neck as a gesture for murder dramatically.

I stiffened in my place. His words were enough to make my heart beats racing faster. I couldn't control them.

All happened in a second feeling all-sweltered and my throat felt dry. I couldn't stand the idea of imagining Kudo dead and by whom? By the help of me! The whole thought was unbearable to me that I couldn't concentrate in Gin's last words before he left me all alone in the dismal darkness again.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>...

**Wow, I love how things got all the way to suspense. However, I don't know how I will end something like this. -_- But don't worry that's why we call it inspiration :D**

**I'm getting faster in my updates. Have you noticed?**

**Last request; please leave a review!**


	5. Approval

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

**A/N:** Special thanks to **_Enji86_**,** _Shiho_**, **_3aboOorah_** for supporting me.

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late than Never<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

Haibara sat there in a corner inside that desolated place where she was kidnapped. There was no need to think. The matter was over to her. She has made her decision since the very beginning when Gin gave her his so-called offer. She didn't think twice about the matter of getting Kudo killed by her. She was always worried about being him by her side since it was utterly dangerous once before then. How can she just kill him in cold blood and for what? For the sake of the men who had murdered her sister.

She let out a long sigh slip from her dry lips, thinking about her current situation. She knew it was all unavailing. Gin is going to come and tell her to do as she was told and she will resist. Then instantly without any hesitation, Gin will take his best chance and get rid of her.

.

After a few minutes, she heard the door switching open. She knew who it was immediately and stiffened by the thought.

Just as Gin entered, Haibara glared at his poker face hopelessly. There was no way she could survive under his outrageous clutches.

"Welcome back, Sherry." He said then laughed without any obvious reason.

"Why are you laughing?" Haibara asked him confusedly.

"How sad; we don't have a white coat which fits our little scientist." He grinned.

Haibara took a deep breath and gulped. That was hard.

_It looks like he didn't even think of a possibility in me to decline his offer_._ And that's not good as the reaction is going to be vehement._

"First mission on." he muttered in his sarcastic way.

As Haibara looked at the thing he was clenching on... Apparently, it was a gun. She closed her eyes

_'So this is the end then, ha?', _she whispered to herself.

A picture of Kudou re-appeared in her blurry mind.

_'Farewell, Kudou-kun'_

"I won't."

Gin stared at her for a moment as if she was saying nonsense.

"What?"

"I will not kill him." she declared, her voice was much louder right now. She couldn't even blink. The next second she found herself being pushed fiercely to the wall. He was taking a hold of her tiny neck with his stiff hand.

"Sorry, I did not hear you. What did you say?" he tightened his grip on her neck, smirking.

"I-I won't... kill him." She stuttered under her breath. She was suffocating so hard under his clutch.

"Fallen in love? Little Sherry?" he whispered in her ears.

"N-No." she answered desperately.

Her face was turning blue due to lack of oxygen, her breathing was getting harder. Suddenly, she opened her eyes

"I'll-do..." Gin let go of her neck finally. As a sequel of coughing was heard, she was turning her breath back.

"Well?"

"I will do it." She said in determination.

"Good." She stretched her hand towards the thing he was holding.

"Good luck then, Sherry." He muttered as he placed the gun in her diminutive hand.

_Maybe the instinct of staying alive in human's nature got over her, after all._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Okay, I know this was short but please REVIEW! Ideas, Criticism accepted.**


	6. The Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

**A/N: **Thanks for all your great reviews. They mean a lot to me; **_Tok Terish_**_, **Enji86**, **3aboOorah**, **James Birdsong**, **Shiho**, **Caramiss**_

-Italics are flashbacks!

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late than Never<strong>

**_._**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

A few days before the incident,

_As the dark flew on the sky giving its sign of the night settling_, _there lied a black Porsche aside of the street making the view even duller. Smoke emitting through the only window opened._

_"Tell me everything," a stiff voice broke the silence in this calm place._

_"I would like to tell the Boss everything myself." Another voice spoke._

_The owner of the first voice gave the other one a death threatening glare._

_"I'm_ _here to take the information whether you like it or not." He turned to him as a shaft of light skulked on his long blonde hair thanks to the passing car._

_"Well," the other man gazed grumpily at him and completed_

_"She lives with an old scientist in his residence. Another thing, when I was asked to stay in Kudou Shinichi's house. Her attitude turned. Probably, he is still alive and she knows his place quite well."_

_"That's everything?" _

_"Yes. For now." he informed and got out of the dark car to be claimed in the dark street._

_"Good job. Bourbon." he said finally while the other man smirked standing still. He watched the black Porsche leaving over speedily_

.

The sun was beginning to rise when the sky turned to that magnificent reddish-orange color most likely as the color of the eight-year-old child's blonde hair who was wandering throughout the streets aimlessly, her gaze towards the ground. Obviously, she was sunk in her not-so-childish thoughts. She sustained to look ahead stealing a glance at the beautiful pure sky at the beginning of a new day in her pathetic life.

It was not so easy to say that she's going to kill the only one she was living for, the one who saved her life countless times. Nevertheless, she never planed to, or even thought of something like that one day. And if she did, then she would be a real murderer and implement the very first impression Conan had accused her of. It was very hard to pretend that she will kill him. She doesn't even know what came to her for deceiving them and pretending to kill him. It was an instant's inspiration which suddenly made its way through her mouth before passing through her mind.

The little girl smiled desperately as she was probably dead by now if it weren't for her peculiar idea. Deceiving the Organization; she smirked by the thought. How could she be so silly to think that she can manipulate with them. All she knew she did was to delay her death phase. It was just a matter of time.

Thinking of the letter she had left earlier, she slapped herself mentally. She shouldn't have done that stupid emotional step. How can she return back now to him and act normally. Yet, she doesn't know what to do about her so-called plan. Should she ask for his help or just pretend nothing's happened? She told him in the letter that she's going to somewhere far that he could not reach. It was ridiculous, returning back in such a way to him.

All the thoughts overlapped her mind causing a severe headache. Naturally, she was strolling around the whole town over her strenuous heels refrained from any food. Not so delightful day to eat.

Haibara blinked twice before realizing she was in front of Agasa Hakase's residence. She stepped two steps backwards, arguing her mind to take a quick decision. That was really a hard matter to do without Conan's help.

She stiffened abruptly when noticing the door held open revealing the last one she would wish to face right now.

Edogawa Conan.

"H-Haibara!" he exclaimed almost close to shouting.

She took another step backwards of the sudden shock

_Oh. Crap._

"Where have you been? I was worried for you! What do you think you're doing? Wh-" he spoke out loud before figuring out her state.

Haibara's eyes felt everything spinning around her. She could see three of Conan. She furrowed her brows trying to keep her concentration on to his words but her attempt was of no vain.

"Haibara, are you okay?" he called her again. But before he could complete his words, Ai collapsed in front of him. Conan swiftly moved to prevent her from falling to the ground.

He carried her gently, speculating her tiresome features. He knew something was wrong but what was it? That's what he decided to know.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**-3aboOorah-**Sorry, but that makes it more suspense. Doesn't it? ;)

**-Tok Terish-** Here, I wrote how Ai's true identity was discovered, Does it sound good?

**This story is going so far where I didn't expect it being that way. Well, I hope you like it and please give me any ideas for the new chapters 'cause I'm totally out of thoughts the current time.**

**Please review!**


	7. Recognition

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan, Gosho Aoyama does!

**Author's Note:** No flames please. I wrote that after hard thinking. It's just the way it came out.

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late than Never<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 7**

.

Ai's POV

Summer breeze tickled the strands of my hair which was scattered on my face. I tried to open my eyes so hard until finally they responded. Pulling off my hair behind my ears, I stared looking around me trying to figure out where I was? Is that heaven? Or maybe hell? I blinked to get a clear sight till I ingested what I saw.

It was a sea... More like a beach. Nevertheless, that was not what made me startled. It was the figure standing in between water like a mermaid in fairy tales. More concentrating on that figure, I found out who she was; it was Akemi nee-chan.

I couldn't stop myself from running towards her till I felt my legs getting wet deep in water. I didn't hesitate; however, I completed my way towards her ignoring the fact that I was all sunk in water right now. It was beneath my neck by a few centimeters.

"Shiho.." I heard Akeim's delicate voice for the first time after the incident of calling her place. I didn't believe my own ears firstly.

_'Shiho'_

How I missed hearing that name. I couldn't stop myself from rushing towards her.

"Stop." she spoke once again making me stop down my track.

"Neechan," Finally I talked to her.

"I've missed you."

"..I wanna come with you." Tears were revealed now. I couldn't hold them anymore.

"It's not time yet. Someone up there loves you." She smiled to me a mild one.

"I don't know what to do. I'm completely trapped." I wept to her, begging for help.

"You **_do_** know what to do, Shiho-chan..."

"...Follow your heart and lead your brain."

"Trust your heart, Shiho." She said as her voice began to wilt, her figure drifting away by the tidal waves.

"NO! Please wait!" I screamed to no one. Apparently, she was no more there.

I gazed around me as everything was changing to extreme light. The whole place was full of luminosity; I closed my eyes spontaneously by the effect of the huge light on my eyes.

Judging by the silence around me, I knew it was all gone.

_Where am I?_

Suddenly, I began to hear some sort of sporadic mutters around me, kind of fuzzy. Concentrating on what I was hearing. All I got was,

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"-I was too dense to notice-"_

_"Haibara…"_

The voice was heard. Nonetheless, I still couldn't understand the words. My half consciousness did not help.

I opened my eyes slightly. Everything came back to normal. Memories came back to me as fitful flashbacks_. _Everything that happened I remembered;even regrettably the part of Gin and being abducted by the she's gone now. It was just a dream? It seemed so real to me I am once again, Kudou staring at me.

"Thanks God! Welcome back again." Kudou said holding my hands tightly as if I was going to disappear the second moment_._ He smiled to me kindly. I smiled flimsily, reassuring him_._

"Haibara, are you okay?" He asked me.

I managed to straighten in bed. He helped me sitting erectly.

"Thanks, I'm fine." I replied feebly.

"I think you need some rest. I will be waiting out there." he told me then left.

A few seconds later, I realized that I was not in Hakase's place. It was his (Shinichi Kudou's). I was confused for the reason behind bringing me here. I gave up on thinking and let my lids go off tiredly.

_'Is it just that? He didn't even ask me anything.'_

I exhaled unconsciously by the thought.

.

Conan's POV

I knew it; something is wrong and I can tell it is a crisis. Is it considering the Organization? If it is; why didn't she tell me anything about it? I am terribly confused. She returned back to her mysterious attitude.

I blamed myself a thousand times. Maybe if I hadn't been so dense about her, she wouldn't have gotten hurt and left. Maybe I would have relieved her of whatsoever happened. I must know because I feel my detective essence's reaching its ultimate and that's appallingly not good.

_I love her_.

I absolutely recognize it right now. I was too deniable all about it; I couldn't imagine that I am going, one day, to fall in love with another girl other than Ran. I met her for fate. It's not an ordinary thing to meet someone the same weird condition as I am. When she left, it hit me all at once just as laden tons on my chest. I felt my world falling apart. Something was missing in my heart. I can't let her leave me. It will never happen again.

I am going to discern it sooner or later but I prefer doing it sooner enough to prevent any harm from getting to her. I can't afford to lose her once again.

.

Haibara sat there in the cozy bed, engrossed in her deep thoughts. She was probably running her mind on a plan to get herself out of the current critical situation. Should she tell him about all of it and leave it up to him, to help her with such a dilemma? Or, it will be definitely wrong for a cocky under-estimating detective like him. Also, he can get it all on his liability with his all justice idealistic thoughts and keep her out of any danger ending to shut her up to sleep with his tranquilizing watch in the same way as the last time in their encounter with Vermouth. However, in this case he will be completely wrong. She's already surrounded by danger. Literally, she's reached her dead end. There must have been more than a couple of _Them_ blockading the whole house. She slapped herself mentally for ending her way to this house. How can she be so careless, exposing Hakase and Kudou to utter danger in that way. Anyway, they have already found out their true identities and their hideouts were being useless now. She knew she hadn't much time by her side that she should find out what to do as fast as possible.

Dragged by the chain of thoughts, she remembered her dream about her sister.

_Am I really going to know what should I do neechan?_

_I hope so_.

Afterwards, Conan entered Haibara's bedroom (her current one). She turned her gaze abruptly towards him, totally startled. She hadn't noticed his calling and knocking for a few minutes. Conan, on the other hand recognized it as he became a bit embarrassed.

"Err- Sorry I knocked the door twice but you didn't answer so... ", he paused. He did not know how to continue this. Ai took it off from him and nodded understandingly.

"It's okay." she muttered.

"Hakase was on a convention so that's why I brought you here along." he explained.

Ai just nodded at him. She didn't know how else she should answer.

"So, " Conan murmured hesitantly, making Ai turn to him once more.

"You were extremely exhausted yesterday. You slept the whole day. What happened?" he asked her tentatively. Ai saw deep concern in his eyes.

_'So he still cares about me, huh?'_

Somehow, it made her smile slightly in an unconscious way regardless to her dismal condition.

"A-Ai, are you alright?" Conan called her after not hearing her reply.

Haibara twisted immediately by his last call. He has never called her by her first name. She tried so hard to hide her blush but it seemed that she failed as she witnessed Conan's amused expression. He could never imagine that Haibara, the Ice Queen, would blush one day. Yet, something inside his heart vibrated.

Suddenly, a flash got into her; she remembered the antidote she had given him before leaving.

_'Why didn't he take it? He was so keen on having it, why?_'

"Kudo-kun, why didn't you take the antidote?" Haibara switched off the topic unintentionally. She had really no idea.

"Umm.. Why don't we talk about it when you get better? You seem tired." Conan rolled his eyes trying to keep away from her penetrating gaze. He didn't want her to feel such a burden again. He blamed her for his diminished state at first but now it's not her fault. He knew it. She had warned him thousands of times of it but he was totally careless. Nevertheless, he knew she would blame herself once more. She is from that kind of human beings who torture their minds for others' faults.

"Kudo-kun, tell me what happened!" Haibara exclaimed. He couldn't get away from her, could he?

"Listen," Conan began to talk. Haibara was stunned by his sudden change in attitude. His tone has turned into a serious one now. He looked her in her aquamarine eyes. His eyes full of determination and.. love? It doesn't matter now anyway. It's all over, at least for her.

"I want you to know that it's not your fault, it's mine..." Conan spoke trying to seem reasonable.

Haibara's thoughts betrayed her coming thence and forth.

'_What happened? _

"Talk, Kudo." she said now getting of her bed. Anxiety claimed her as she sweat dropped.

"Calm down, you'll get more tired." Conan said.

_'Why is she acting like this? I haven't seen her in this state before'_

"Well," He gulped before declaring.

"It didn't work." He completed.

Ai looked at him in mixed emotions bewilderment, shock, deny.

"What?" she retorted.

"No way, I tested it on many rats! It can't be!" she shook her head in disbelief.

Conan looked at her compassionately.

_Just the expected reaction_.

"I said it's not your fault. It's probably because I took too many temporary ones. I don't blame you." Conan said calmly as he placed his hands on her shoulder smoothly.

"You don't understand. It should've worked!" She stared blankly, recalling her steps in preparing the antidote.

"Oh! Wait a minute." she stammered quietly.

"What?"

"What was the color of the pill I gave you?"

"It was white."

"Damn! So, why?"

"What?" Conan asked her. He didn't understand what was going on with her.

"It was really it, so why did it have to fail. Why? Why?" She broke into tears. All her supposed plans were about to depend on the fact that he was going to be a grown-up adult.

Conan was stunned watching Ai's desperate act. He has never seen her like that since the first time he met her when her deceased sister was mentioned. He felt his heart twinged with the scene of her tears. He hugged her tenderly trying to push the pain off of her. He knew it was not the only thing that brought her down to this condition. It must have been a great suffer she is having alone thinking of a way for protecting the others just as her resolute.

_'She shares with me this habit, but I don't want her to suffer alone, not anymore.'_

Conan caressed her hair soothingly as her tears began to lessen. Feeling his embrace, a huge blush made its way on her cheeks. She pushed him gently brushing away any trace of her tears with her sleeve.

"Thanks and," she turned her gaze to face the ground hopelessly.

".. I am sorry for letting you down, Kudo." She completed her words.

Conan lifted up her chin with thumb and forefinger lightly.

"It's okay. You've done your best." he smiled to her reassuringly.

"Besides, It's Shinichi!" he grinned airily, making her stifles a chuckle.

_'Look what's he thinking of in this situation'_

she smiled kindly at him.

_'Somehow, you always have your own way to bring it up... Whatsoever is going around you'_

She looked up again at the brave, determined, oceanic blue eyes of the detective before her. In that second, she knew exactly what is she going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued..<strong>

**You can't complain at it being long. You said make it longer! I made it longer. I am such an obedient :P LOL. Just joking. **

**I am so desperate.. So I beg your pardon to review.. What else can I say? :D**


	8. Confirmed Success

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DC.

**A/N:**

-Italics between those ' ' are _thoughts._

-Italics without ' ' are _flashbacks._

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late than Never<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 8**

.

.

Ai looked for the fifth time at the clock settled on the wall of the large living room in Shinichi's house anxiously. The remaining time —Gin had reprieved for her alleged mission — was lessening by every strike of the arrow indicator as seconds were passing by. She sat there on the couch totally useless. She can't just do what was in her mind. It was too difficult for her to come up with something without the occurrence of the antidote. If only the antidote had done what she wished for. Her mind was full of fuzzy thoughts bringing up a severe headache along with. It was all like an uncompleted puzzle in her brain.

Conan gazed at Ai again from behind his regular Sherlock Holmes book. She was like waiting for something, or worried about something. It didn't seem good for him. He wondered deep inside how long he will keep silent during the surroundings around him. He has utterly hated the fact that he doesn't know what's going on around him. Getting fed up by the contemporary events, he stopped thinking for a while feeling the hotness in the air.

_'Why is it so hot today?', _he mopped the out flowing sweat on his head.

He turned to face Ai who was totally unaware of his stare all along and had been drowned by her own thoughts.

_'What happened, Ai?' _ he asked her mentally. Subsequently, he decided to head to the bathroom, wash his head as he felt all-sweltered then he would confront her and know what happened the past days

_'It wasn't so hot like that this morning',_ he discerned and swamped his face with water looking forward to relieving his scorching skin. It happened all in a sudden feeling a great pain overwhelming his entire body. He didn't understand what was going on with him.

_'Did I catch a fever or what... 'Damn! It's not a good timing at all'_

The stern pain engulfed his whole body. Conan concealed a scream, he didn't purpose on worrying Ai. It's the last thing she should bear. Two minutes passed while he was in his dire condition. It was too much for him to tolerate, he was fighting to stay conscious. His vision started to blur up. Not too long as he blacked out immediately.

.

.

_'Where is Kudo?',_ Ai turned to him noticing all of a sudden his disappearance. Looking back to the spot where he was sitting before her, she found his Sherlock Holmes novel, but he wasn't there. She was totally engrossed by her thoughts that she didn't even see him going out of the vast living room.

"Kudo-kun?" Ai called him skeptically.

_'Where did he go?'_.

She furrowed her brows as she started getting anxious, thinking where would he go without even informing her. He was just in her company a few seconds before then he just disappears.

_'Don't worry Shiho, Nothing wrong's gonna happen to him. They won't interfere at this time. They are not that stupid to show up in public and kill him: That's the main reason for ordering me to do instead. Gin had also given me a respite when I told him that I should take the antidote'_

She shook her head throwing away any negative thoughts in her mind while her last conversation with Gin was brought back to her mind.

.

_"Then when will be the execution?" Gin grinned evilly at the little blonde girl beyond him._

_"I have to take the antidote first. I can't do it in this form and this can take a few days." The reddish-blonde girl said hiding her anxious tone._

_"Oh great, I don't really like you in this form: Totally useless. Can't wait to see the old Sherry." he smirked perniciously._

_The blonde girl hid a disgusting look toward him._

_"Here is the silencer for the pistol. Don't leave him unless he becomes a useless corpse." he said atrociously._

_"I know what to do."_ _she said briefly._

_"Do not hesitate." he spoke again. This time his voice was serious and stiff._

_._

Holding off her anxiety, she settled again on the couch and held her magazine, convincing herself to read though she knew she wouldn't concentrate on anything. At least not until Conan shows up once again.

Suddenly, Ai felt a pair of hands covering up her eyes. She sighed of relief.

"Kudo-kun, we are not kids anymore if you forgot, for those games." she talked with annoyance, but deep inside her she was satisfied with his appearance. Hiding the smile which struggled to depict on her face, her hands left the book she was holding a minute ago and stretched toward his hands in order to move them off. She felt his fingers longer than usual but shrugged the thought off of her mind.

"Stop Kudo-kun. It's over" she turned back to face him from behind the couch.

"Wha—" Haibara jumped off the couch, stunned by the figure her eyes spotted. It was Shinichi Kudou in his own flesh and blood. He returned back to his real form. Blinking twice, Haibara stood still, staring at him. She didn't understand what had happened.

Dragging her out of her flabbergasted condition, Shinichi managed to hug her snugly as though she was a baby child.

"You made it, Ai." he grinned at her as his heartbeats grew faster in her embrace. Ai was still shocked from his behavior. Blushing deeply, she was able to talk eventually.

"What? How?" she stuttered confusingly.

"I don't know maybe your antidote had to take long time in order to spread into all the cells.." he answered after breaking the embrace, looking straight in her oceanic turquoise eyes.

"Oh, yes." she stared blankly recalling back the information in her researches regarding the cure.

"That's right. How did I forget this point! I only tested them on the labs' rats not on human beings."

"Thanks, A-Haibara" he rectified when he realized that he called her earlier by her first name out of joy.

"I'm glad." Ai couldn't hide her real smile this time. She felt a great burden taken off her shoulders. Now she can leave him to his normal life back when the plan gets over.

.

.

Thinking about the last incident, Haibara realized that it was just a matter of time. A few hours or maybe a day and she's going to return back to Shiho Miyano as she took the antidote. She decided to go back to Hakase's residence so that she could prepare the clothes she had bought before for her arrival. She remembered the day she went shopping. It was all before this chaos happens. She wished her dream would come true one day leading her life as a normal teenager but unfortunately, _Wind may not come with the Ships' desire._

"I am going back to Hakase's place." Ai informed Shinichi.

"But he's still on a convention." he said reluctantly.

"It's okay with me. I can stay alone."

"Aren't you going to take the antidote as well?" he suddenly asked changing the topic.

"Too late, Kudo-kun; I already took it." she said in monotony.

"Really? You didn't tell me."

"We thought it hasn't worked, didn't we?" she reminded him.

"Well. I can come with you then."

"Come with me where?"

"To Hakase's"

"I can handle myself alone." she said as a matter of fact, but inside her she wished he'd resist so he could be with her. She wanted to enjoy his company for the last days or maybe last hours.

"I know. Well, I'm hungry and there's no food in my house so I am going there for food —Of course, if you don't mind!" he said grinning by his smart reason.

She couldn't help but smile at his perfect excuse. "Fine," Ai gave up.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Get ready. We're getting so close to the end. I really wish you like it.**

**I've already started writing in Chapter 9 so it will be updated soon.**

**My Dear Reviewers _Tony66, Enji86_, _Tok Terish_, _Shiho_, _3aboOorah_: Thanks so much. You motivated me to go on with the end of the story really fast.**

**-Enji86: Well, I assumed that Shinichi told him he was coming. You know.. as he thought the antidote will work and he'll be back in his mansion so Okiya had to leave.**


	9. A Confession and A Gunshot!

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own DC.

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late than Never<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 9**

.

.

A strawberry blonde girl was looking at herself in the mirror. It was Ai Haibara. No; it was Miyano Shiho. She was finally back in her real form.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_'I am really back'_

She wished it was in a better situation but no, unfortunately, it was not. Suddenly a thought came across her mind. Somehow, she was always stuck with _them_ when she was in her true form. She returned back to Sherry even if it wasn't in her intent to be. Quickly, she dragged the first clothes she saw in front of her. She had no mood to hesitate which one she would try. Simply, it wasn't the best time to act as a stylish teenager. Neither she did.

She got out of her room immediately not noticing the pair of the hypnotized eyes gazing at her. She headed to the kitchen making some coffee for herself. Maybe, it could calm down her nerves.

"Want some coffee, Kudo-kun?" she asked him out loud without bothering to look ahead.

_'Where did he go again?'_

When she failed to hear a reply, she looked far before her. Shinichi was standing right in front of her but he seemed lost perceptually. He was actually staring at her.

Getting much irritated than before, she held her hand waving at his stiffened face. "Hey, you!" she said trying to get his attention which was awkwardly on her but not on her at the same time.

Still no answer was heard.

"KUDOU." she screamed at her most volume.

"Oi," Shinichi flinched, finally realizing what had happened.

"Err...Um..sorry I was just thinking. Oh..I see, you returned back" he stuttered grinning sheepishly.

She nodded tentatively at his awkward behavior.

"Well, I'm leaving right now."

Feeling embarrassed by his last attitude, he managed to hide his hot blushing face. He got out of the kitchen dragging his eyes out with him obligingly.

"Leaving the house?" Miyano asked him from the kitchen.

"No, leaving the kitchen!" he said as he couldn't see Shiho's eye brows rising confusedly at his weird behavior.

"You didn't even answer me!"

"What? Answer what?" he asked unaware of what she was talking about.

"Want some coffee?" she repeated her query again.

"Oh well...yes, thanks!" he stuttered from outside. He sat on the couch where he was sitting before spotting a beautiful blonde teenager around her last 17 years. He didn't even know it was her, but he managed to do when watching her beautiful mysterious multi-colored eyes which he never managed to read. She was just... gorgeous. He knew it was Haibara whom he knew for three years until now. However, he didn't notice her ultimate beauty one day. He was too much blinded to do so. It was just weird. He hadn't ever seen her in her real form even when she changed back. Of course, how could he take a glimpse of her while she was being shot ruthlessly by Gin.

_'She is so beautiful.. even more than Ran'_

"Here." Shiho offered him his coffee as she leaned forward in order to hand it to him. On the other hand, Shinichi hadn't noticed her doing so he leaned forward to do the same thing. Subsequently, their heads were struck together.

"Ow," Shiho blurted as her hands were shaking intensely, feeling Shinichi's flaming breaths on her scorching skin. Eventually, the coffee had turned up on her recent-bought clothes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Shinichi said embarrassingly as he hurried inside to get her a towel dry her up. Instead, when he was back she was gone, probably taking a shower.

"Hell no.. How did I forget it was hot! I hope she didn't get hurt." he messed his hair up with his hands annoyingly.

_'Damn it. What did I do? I should take a good hold on myself'_

.

.

A few minutes later, Shiho went out back. She was drying her hair up with a towel. Her strawberry scent was overwhelming the room.

"I'm sorry." Shinichi apologized again. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"It's okay." she nodded and sat beside him on the couch. Holding a book, she began reading. Rather she was thinking. Becoming Shiho Miyano now, there is no other excuse to tell Gin intending to delay what is inevitable.

She didn't realize that she just sighed. Shinichi turned around facing her questioningly.

Feeling the pressure of his stare, she didn't move her head off her book which she was not even aware what it was talking about.

"Hey Miyano," Shinichi called her amusingly.

"What?" she was still staring at the book in her hand.

"Are you sure you're reading well?" he asked hiding a chuckle beneath his smiling face.

"What kind of question is this? Sure I a—" her voice trailed off as she noticed that she was, unfortunately, holding the book upside down.

Turning the book upright again, she didn't know how to respond so she decided to keep silence. Despite her embarrassment, she managed to keep an icy mask.

"Miyano?" Shinichi decided to talk to her lastly.

"Yes." she looked at him eventually, wondering what he was going to say or what bitter joke he will say about her last position.

"Do you want to talk about your letter?" he asked hesitantly.

"Forget everything I said." she pronounced firmly as a twinge ran down her heart.

They remained through an apprehensive silence for a few next minutes until Shinichi broke it again.

"What happened the last days you were out?" he asked abruptly changing the topic -from an overwrought topic to another-. After all it was an unavoidable topic that they should have discussed before.

This time Shiho didn't turn to face him. Instead she focused her eyes deeper in front of her, staring blankly.

"You have to escape." Shiho declared out of the blue.

"What?" Shinichi looked at her surprised by her strange answer. Turning to a worried expression, he halted.

"I said you have to escape this country as soon as possible." she looked him in the eyes. Despite himself, Shinichi was shocked when seeing the firmness in her eyes. She was not joking as he thought. He reached her and held her shoulders tightly.

"Tell me what happened, Miyano!" he yelled solicitously, shaking her.

Shiho turned her gaze aside, avoiding his stare.

"Please!" he pleaded twirling her chin toward his face.

"Look at me. I promised to protect you all my life and you have to depend on me. We're more than friends and I—I love you, Shiho and I mean it. I wish I had realized it earlier. I was just a fool to hurt you all this time. I can't afford to lose you. I just can't. Please tell me and we can manage to go through whatsoever together!"

Shiho was astounded by Shinichi's words. She didn't imagine that all this is going to happen. She can't resist the urge to tell him everything and remove the heaving load on her chest. The tears she held for years began to collect in her eyes.

_'Already too late, Kudo-kun'_

She smiled feebly.

Shiho stood abruptly heading toward her room. Shinichi was still stunned but he reached after her.

"What are—" his words were cut as he found Shiho taking a gun out of her bedside table. Everything happened in a second. Shinichi couldn't even blink as he found her pointing the gun.

"Shiho, NOOO!" Before Shinichi could reach her, a loud gunshot was heard crashing the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Wow, such a cliff hanger!**

**Niahahahahaaa xD I am so evil, leaving you staring at the screen like this. Yeah, I can see you! Okay, just don't get so mad at me. **

**Guys, calm down... that's why it is in the suspense genre. Remember? ;D**

**Anyway, you want faster update? Do review and I promise I will get into it straightaway 'cause I already figured the end out... DEAL?**


	10. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

**A/N:** Great. It seems like you all are curious to see what happens next. Thank you all. That really satisfied me. I fulfilled my promise and updated as fast as I could. Get ready and read! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late than Never<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 10**

.

.

Shinichi hurried after Shiho who left him abruptly heading for her bedroom. For the first time, he couldn't understand her. Her attitude was just vague to him. He knew now something was absolutely wrong with her. For God's sake, she told him to escape! Has she gone mad? What was she hiding from him? He knew it was definitely something concerning _Them_. She didn't even say a word after he confessed his feelings for her. Nevertheless, he saw her face softening and looking at him in disbelief. He never saw this facade of her. It was most likely as... _Love?_

Anxiously, he watched Shiho as she opened her bedside table fast, pulling out of it something. Little did he know it was a gun. He couldn't blink or manage to think of what she was up to at this moment. It was just too staggering for him to take.

"Shiho, what are—?" he couldn't complete his words as he found her loading the gun like a profession. It happened all in a second when he found her pointing the gun to herself.

"Shiho, NOOO!" It was all he could say before hearing the loud gunshot breaking the common silence in the house.

Streams of blood flew down Shiho's white blouse turning its color into a red one. Her arms were covered in blood. She stepped backwards a few steps sticking to the wall behind her due to the effect of the gunfire. Shiho has shot her arm. Opening her shut eyes from the sudden outburst, she held her arm with her healthy hand. Shiho smiled faintly at Shinichi who was standing all stunned by the last scene he had seen. When he recognized what was going on, he shrugged off all his thoughts rushing toward the injured blonde before him.

"Why?" the only word he could come up to as he reached her. Shiho was breathing hardly. She was losing her blood gradually.

Shiho ignored his first question and brought the first cloth she found beside her and wrapped her injured arm steadily concealing her pain.

"You don't have time. Listen!" she began as she held the gun back from the ground.

"They know everything right now. And by everything... yes, I mean everything including our shrunken forms. No, please listen to me first." she spoke racing her breath tiredly as he tried to interrupt her with his questions.

"They wanted me to kill you. But I know, I won't so please do what I tell you. Take this gun and hurry to the nearest airport. Travel to London or anywhere else besides here. It's not safe here anymore!" she paused taking her breath as Shinichi managed to speak; he was totally shocked by the sudden turning of events.

"What about _you_? And why the hell would you shoot yourself? Are you crazy?" he exclaimed.

"I shot myself because I will tell them that you shot me and escaped before I could kill you. Do you understand now?" she replied ignoring his first question.

Shinichi was flabbergasted by her calm attitude.

'_How can she be so calm in such a condition? They know her identity and even asked her to kill me and she's just talking as if it were nothing!'_

"You have to leave NOW!" Shiho declared. Shinichi looked at her startled.

"What are you talking about? I won't leave you. It will never happen!" he retorted disbelieving that she wanted him actually to leave her behind.

"It's not an option, Shinichi. You _have to_... You have to; to protect everyone you love and care about." Shiho said again looking at his eyes. She held back her urging tears which fought to leave her stranded eyes. Technically, it was the first time she called Shinichi by his first name. Shinichi felt a thrill running deep inside his heart as he heard her words.

"But I love—" his words were cut off by a delicate lips pressing on his. Shinichi was taken aback by her action. His eyes widened then shut as her sweet scent lingered through his lips. He caressed her cheek tenderly kissing her back. Abruptly, Shiho broke the kiss. Her face was hugely flushed as the tears overtook her and broke free abruptly. Shinichi took her in a deep warm embrace caressing her hair smoothly as Shiho put her single healthy arm around his neck enjoying his soothing embrace just for once.

"I love you so much..." she whispered in his ears softly.

"Please do what I told you. I will be just fine." she completed her words in his ears. However, she knew she will never be.

"I know you promised to protect me... Now I release you from this promise. I won't let you risk everybody's life for me. Hakase... Mouri-san... the Detective boys... and everyone else." she stated as she parted from his embrace.

Shinichi looked at her turquoise pure eyes. He saw a glint of sincerity. She was really frightened about the others' safety while she, the one who was extremely in danger, didn't even talk about herself. His head was full of fights; a part tells him that he shouldn't leave the one he loves like this. He couldn't even think of Shiho apart of him again. She was his partner, best friend, sister and soul mate. Another part tells him that she will never forgive herself if she was the reason of any other one's death. She will be living dead -that if she already lived-. She will be torturing herself just as the condition she had been soon after her sister's death. Mind you, she tried to kill herself with her own poison but fortunately, she ended up like Conan.

"I can't afford to lose you!" Shinichi said as his eyes were full of a mingled expression of pain and concern.

Shiho smiled gently at him and spoke quietly.

"Sometimes sacrifice is an inevitable responsibility, meitantei-san."

Making his decision instead of his struggling thoughts, Shiho handed him the gun stuttering quietly, "Goodbye, Shinichi."

"I love you, Shiho." he looked at her fragile smile hiding her painful eyes for the last time.

_I love you too._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**What do you think? A little romance doesn't bother beside suspense, right?**

**Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. **


	11. A Suicidal Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

**-Warning:** Kids shouldn't be allowed to read this. Containing violence and vehemence and so...

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late than Never<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 11**

.

.

**Shiho Miyano***

I couldn't hold my tears as I pushed him towards the doorway and closed it behind. I know well that this is the only way though it is so hard for me to be apart from him. I've loved him sincerely and will always do as long as I have time in life. I couldn't imagine in my sweetest dreams that he can love me back one day and today my almost-impossible wish came true. I don't want anything from life besides his safety. I had to convince him this way because it is the only way to protect everyone else; my second family. Yes, they were like my second family but more. They gave me everything I didn't own; friendship, trust, happy moments, and a place called home. And I just can't return all the graces they gave me by taking away their own lives. I know now that my hours in life are counted. As soon as Gin knows that my mission had failed, he won't hesitate to take his chance and fulfill his long-life wish by eliminating me. I don't have to be so selfish. I realized that this is going to happen from the very beginning of creating the APTX 4869 that I will have to pay for my deeds. At least I could meet Akemi.

I knew that I will never kill Kudou. How can I kill the only one I love? I just wanted to make a last attempt to warn him of the comings. At least I did something before I die.

Suddenly, I was startled by the ringing of my phone. I answered knowing well who it would be.

I pushed away all my running thoughts when I heard Gin's stiff voice.

"Gin,"

"Sounds like you tore his body into pieces, Sherry. Meet me at the old abandoned building in the fifth block and throw away this phone after I hang up." he remarked in his stringent voice and hung up the phone before I could say a single word.

I stared at the phone hanging in my trembling hands.

Then I made my decision. For everyone's safety, I should make my inescapable sacrifice.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After a few seconds, Shiho got out of the house firmly pulling her arm where the sore pain has overwhelmed on. She took a long last glance at Hakase's house; the house where she found the true meaning of family, the true meaning of love and friends which she hadn't realized before. She assumed before that all those things where just existing in fairy tales where every one would live happily ever after. She was blinded by the black cover of the Organization which seized her. And now as a gratitude for all the ones whom helped her and gave her strength to move on and accept her fate, she made her decision without a moment of hesitation.

Getting her gaze away from the house, she turned her head toward the calm gloomy street before her and began walking. She ignored the stern pain that her injured arm caused.

Shiho was walking mindlessly not bothering to notice the path right away before her that she happened to almost struck into a wall.

Six minutes later,

Without even realizing, Shiho found herself ahead of an old abandoned building; the one Gin had spoke about earlier in his call. A shiver was running down her spine when realizing the fact that she was going to Gin; the murderer of the last member of her family, and the most desirous person to cut off her neck from her body. Nevertheless, she hadn't given up and she didn't even hesitate for a moment.

Firmly, she took her first step entering the building. It was completely sunk in darkness. Blinking a few times in order to get used to the dim light surrounding her, Shiho walked in. She noticed the boxes and steel tunnels scattered here and there. It was literally abandoned.

Feeling the tense gloomy atmosphere around her, her eyes scanned the spaces searching for a living human being but it was all in vain.

_'It seems he didn't come yet.. Weird.'_

She frowned by the thought. Gin was always in time during those special moments when he awaits his victim and—

"You know I don't like waiting my dear Sherry." a stiff yet familiar voice reached her from behind causing a startle for her. However, she managed to hold it on and hid the fact that her heart beats were raising against time.

Putting on her usual trademark cool facade, she turned to face him abruptly. No wonder she didn't notice his existence with this black hat and coat. It was nearly impossible to distinguish him from the barely dim lighted surrounding. His black aura made the ambiance even duller. However, his long pale blond hair managed to make an eerie contrast.

"Old Sherry is back, I see." he stated.

"I like you more in that form. You know, you seem more useful." Gin whispered in her ears. Shiho failed to hide a disgusted look retreating back a few steps to get out of his reach.

"Oh my, you are wounded, dear. What happened?" he said in a sarcastic way.

"Yes, I haven't succeeded in what you told me." Shiho put the most serious semblance she could have put on and bit her lip rather a habitual deed when she was worried than a regretful endeavor but it seemed to help her in the fully act. Shiho couldn't look up toward his flaring gaze. An eerie silence greeted her words. It was not until she heard a drastic laugh breaking the silence. Shiho couldn't help but look at him skeptically, her eyes forming a frown as his evil laugh still resonated in the empty building till what seems like an eternity.

Anxiety was the only engulfing feeling inside her and grew even wider when saw his awkward attitude. She managed to talk eventually. She didn't have another option to think of.

"What's so funny?" she asked at him incredulously.

"And what happened to make you fail in your... _mission_?" Gin asked, adding the last word airily.

"I was going to shoot him but he managed to run against me and held the gun. When I pointed to him and shot, he twisted my arm and the bullet hit my arm." She turned to look at her injured arm pointing to it with her eyes. Actually, she seemed a great actress. If Yukiko has seen her in that situation, she would have convinced her to be one. Nevertheless, Yukiko would never be there. Neither did Shiho think she would like to see her in this place.

"Mmm, interesting." Gin muttered wandering around her. Smiling perniciously, Gin stepped forward against her till he became closer.

"You shouldn't have left the Organization, Sherry. Your abilities are getting much lower. ", he stated.

Shiho looked at his harsh sinful eyes.

_'Did he really believe me?'_

She asked herself mentally, since he is saying that her abilities gone low in self defense and so.

"You didn't realize from the beginning, did you?" Gin smirked. Shiho furrowed her brows not totally understanding what he was pointing to.

"What? Understand what?" Shiho snapped out skeptically, failing to hide her worried expression this time.

"How pitiable! She didn't even realize now." Gin talked about her sarcastically as though she wasn't there at that moment.

Shiho looked at him confusedly. She knew there is something and it was no good at all.

"This is all a deception… a hoax. From my own preparation," Gin's smirk grew wider as he saw her expression.

"Looks like I have to explain. At least you have to know the way that brought you down," Gin said in pride as if he was in a show, and beneath him there was audience applauding.

"What surprised me most is that you actually believed that the boss wanted you among _us_ after your betrayal."

Shiho was stiffened in her place without blinking.

"I've always wanted to send you to death with my own hands. I would never let anyone do it but me. Look how much I cherish you my."

"Oh. I'm flattered." Shiho, who began to understand the very thing, smirked back despite her dangerous condition. Her eyes were staring at him in emotionless.

"You've never changed, have you? I wanted to enjoy the scene of your blood covering the ground just as your executed sister. Um, what was her name again? Oh yeah; _Akemi_." Gin chuckled when mentioned the last name. Shiho's rage came back to the surface and overwhelmed her. Her fists tightened and were shaking of flare. When he mentioned her sister, she couldn't hold them anymore as her hand slipped fast forward towards him immediately. However, her hand managed to stop by the effect of the rigid hand grabbing her wrist staunchly as though it was going to squeeze it.

"Don't you dare do it again." Gin remarked menacingly. Gripping her wrist even much harder, Gin knocked her to the ground as a threat. Shiho landed way far from her last spot, his hands were utterly vigorous. Her head hit the ground soundly. The world seemed to collapse over her but she managed to stay conscious. She felt the overcoming pain due to her injured arm which landed hardly on the ground and started bleeding again. Shiho tried to get on her heels but failed as her ankle seemed to be sprained. Grinning atrociously at the pale Shiho in front of him, he stepped on his knees to be in her gaze level.

"Where did I stop? Oh yes, well I thought that _your_ death had to be special. So I told boss that I've already finished you and planned for you a unique death to suit you. As you know Sherry, watching my victims before I execute is my favorite hobby. So what if the victim is Sherry; the one who betrayed us. You know I began getting tedious from your long hiding.."

"After that long-lasted fleeing, you deserved The boss told me to shut you instantly.." Gin smirked leaning forward holding her chin up to force her look into his icy stare.

"I wanted to fool you for a time just the same you did with us."

"So you betrayed your boss as well." Shiho smirked.

"I did, but let's look at the brighter side. You will be dead in both ways." Gin grinned evilly.

Shiho spit on his face, disgustingly.

"You are pathetic!" Shiho yelled in his face.

Gin's face got fully fuming; he pulled her by the collar and crashed her towards the wall.

"You will regret this!" he bellowed totally infuriated, his eyes sparkling with fury. Leaving her, Shiho fell on the ground. Every muscle and bone in her body twitched and ached. She couldn't get her gaze back to Gin as it blurted out a few minutes by the dust on her eyes. However, she felt a sudden great pain in her leg with a concealed click resonated over the place. Gin had shot her.

_'I thought it would last faster'_

Shiho flinched by the great pain and felt a stream of liquid gushing on her legs. Blood. Her eyes gave off a lone tear not baring the throbbing pain.

"So tell me, why didn't you kill that detective?" Gin asked indignantly. Shiho ignored his question and closed her eyes recalling a picture of _him_; Shinichi Kudou. The idea of killing him has never crossed her mind. Her bleeding mouth curved a little drawing a slight smile at his thought. _'I hope you live happily, Shinichi'_

Suddenly, she found herself pulled against the wall once again.

"I ask... You answer. You understand?" Gin turned back to his poker intimidating face.

"So why didn't you kill him?"

"Okay, Hard question? Do you love him?"

"You have nothing to do with him!" Shiho hollered.

"Yes? Sherry's in love. That's remarkable. Good for me, no one knows about him except me so that I cherish his death just as yours. You should be thankful; I will get you back together after all." Gin laughed hysterically.

"So little Sherry... No farewell to your soon-to-be-murderer?" Gin asked smirking as he got closer to her.

Shiho struggled against him but he was way stronger. He pushed her head against the wall even much harder than before. Shiho felt dizzy. The world However she fought back, pushing him away with all her remaining strength.

"I wonder what your detective would say about this." Gin smirked. A gun shot was heard throughout the whole place. Gin left Shiho as she collapsed not able to get on her feet. Gin turned back looking at the one who shot his arm.

"Don't you dare touch her!" A determined voice filled in the vacant place.

Shiho looked at the one who was holding the gun sternly as well before her vision would black out. Her eyes widened in fear and shock.

_'Shinichi'_

"So the charming knight came to save his princess." Gin taunted, ignoring the shot in his other arm as he turned his other arm towards Shinichi aiming at him the gun who was aiming back at him.

"Bad for you, detective. I don't like interruption." Gin said as he drew his gun towards Shiho ready for pulling the trigger. Shinichi crashed into him causing them to fall together and the bullet wronged its aim, fortunately.

Shinichi put all his strength in a punch directed to Gin's face. However, he dodged and missed his punch. Instead he punched him back. Shinichi drifted back on the ground.

Ignoring the blood gushing from his nose, Shinichi drew his gun (the one Shiho gave him) without getting his attention. Gin was picking his gun from the ground then turned to find Shinichi withdrawing his gun back. He knocked him on the ground booting him downwards.

He pointed the gun towards Shinichi whose eyes were filled with fury getting ready to shoot. Suddenly, Shinichi's eyes widened as he saw Gin collapse to the ground showing Shiho who was panting behind him holding a steel tunnel.

Few seconds passed, Shiho broke down passing out.

Shinichi ran towards her, catching her before collapsing to the ground.

"Shiho," he called her.

"Please hold on." he pleaded holding her hand tightly. Shiho opened her eyes softly, taking a glimpse of him.

"W..Why did you..come?" she stuttered between her speeding breath.

"Because I can't lose you, Shiho." Shinichi wiped away a few tears at the edge of her eye as she closed her eyes.

_"I love you."_ His eyes softened as he looked at her unconscious state.

"You will be okay, Shiho. I promise"

He stood carrying Shiho in his arms, enfolding her face in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever writtenز  
><strong>

**Waiting for your reviews!**

**Edit : I checked it one more time to see if there's any mistakes. That's so tiresome! I hope you all like it after all this effort.**

**Pheww *wipes sweat over my forehead~~ **


	12. Inevitable Hero

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

* * *

><p><strong>Better Late than Never<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 12**

.

.

**Shinichi Kudou***

.

As Shiho pushed me addressing me out of the house, I couldn't know what was going on in my heart and my brain, but all I know is that I can't leave her alone. I just can't. I don't know what my life will be like without her. She filled in every space without even my least comprehension. I was completely oblivious about my feelings for her. Not until I saw her letter for me. It was too heart-breaking for me to think that she had gone. I didn't even know when I've fallen for her. Maybe the long times we have spent together brought us along together closer. I thought we were just good friends nothing more. She was the only other person I know who shared the same plight—a teenager trapped in a child's body— We shared a close relationship and similar sentiments regarding the Black Organization and the fear of exposing our identities. She had feelings for me which I was stupidly unaware of. Well, I didn't realize my own feelings. How do I expect from myself to realize hers.

The matter now is not just that simple. They have found out about us. And she wants to sacrifice herself for me. Nah! It is impossible. I will never let her do that. It is just... I know her. She won't let me do anything to protest her. I saw it in her eyes. She seemed so determined and serious about what she was to do. I know it is dangerous but I will risk no matter what. I've promised her that I would protect her and I will never abandon my promise even if she released me of it.

I heard some murmuring from the inside. She is talking in the phone, I suppose. I heard her foot steps getting nearer to the door which I was still in front of. I made my decision in less than a second retreating behind the edge of the house. I hope she won't recognize my spot.

Few seconds later, I heard the door open abruptly then shut again smoothly. I gazed at her from my hiding spot cautiously. She seemed so exhausted and... I found a tear escaping her eyes but she mopped it fast with her sleeve before it could reach her cheek. I smiled mindlessly. She was still Ai Haibara; the Ice Queen whom I have known, never breaking down or at least showing it. She was staring at Hakase's residence for a while. It looked as if she was bidding farewell to it and to my surprise, she gazed at my mansion. I couldn't mistake the look in her eyes right then. Her turquoise orbs softened when she looked at my house then I saw determination in her eyes.

Without any hesitation, I saw her making her way through the dark streets. I froze in my place a few minutes staring at the spot where she stood before she vanishes in the gloomy street. Abruptly, I pulled myself back together and hurried after her warily but she wasn't there. I didn't know she was that fast. Why is hurry? I slapped myself mentally for freezing in my place in the wrong situation. I should have been more attentive. Now I have lost her trace.

I decided to follow her depending on my reasoning speculations. I tried to put all my concentration on my brain but it ain't go well. My mind is perplexed by the stringent situation.

_'Hold on. You have to concentrate and hurry. There's no much time left.'_

Oh, why did she come here? From this way, there's nothing in this way except— the abandoned factory in the fifth block! How did I forget this? It is the most convenient place for_ them_ to eliminate their target.

I set my legs to the wind, and made my way as fast as I could to my speculated place.

When I finally found it, I heard a stiff man's voice (Probably Gin) resonating in the whole empty place. Unconsciously, I reached the gun Shiho handed me earlier.

Getting much nearer, the murmurs became way clearer. I heard a shaky feminine voice. I recognized the voice immediately. It was her; Shiho. However, her voice was too different. It was filled with hatred, enervation.

'You have nothing to do with him' her words lingered within my ears. She is talking about me! She is trying to defend and save me till the last second. The latter thought brought extra guilt over me. I was supposed to save her but instead she is the one suffering here for me.

I heard the stern sarcastic voice speaking again.

_'I wonder what your detective would say about this'_

Anger overwhelmed me thinking about Gin and the last thing I remember then was my voice and aiming the gun at his arm which was holding Shiho's neck strongly then a gun fire.

"Don't you dare touch her!" The words came out of my mouth in rage. My eyes strolled around scanning for _her_. She was crumpled on the floor after he left her. I could see blood and dust covering her body. I felt so useless seeing her in this critical condition.

Turning back to my opponent's spot, "Bad for you, detective.. I don't like interruption." Gin said as he drew his gun towards Shiho ready for pulling the trigger. My eyes widened realizing his aim. He was pointing to Shiho. I don't know what happened to me. Suddenly, adrenaline rushed within my veins and I crashed into him causing him hopefully to wrong his aim, Shiho.

After a tiresome combat, he seemed so strong against me. Actually, he was a highly-ranked trained member in the Organization while I don't have any talent in martial arts even Ran can beat me. Eventually, I found myself lying on the ground facing his pointed gun. I felt so futile looking at him in wrath neither able to save her nor me. I imagined her speech to me at this point as a reckless detective. Maybe she was right.

To my surprise, I didn't hear any gunshot. I looked at him incredulously when I found Gin collapsing before me. I stared in amazement when I found Shiho panting behind him holding a steel-tunnel in her hand. She did hit him to save me again. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that she had fainted before.

"Shi—" Before the word comes out of my mouth. I found her passing out. It is a miracle that she was still conscious till that moment judging from the pool of blood covering the floor.

Immediately in one large step, I held her in my arms preventing her from the pain of falling.

"Shiho," I looked at her pale drained face.

"Please hold on." I held her hand tightly. She opened her eyes softly. There were tears in her eyes. I didn't know it was from pain or sadness.

"W-Why did you..come?" she stammered weakly. Her voice was not that clear as the words seemed to falter in her almost unconsciousness.

"Because I can't lose you, Shiho..." I wiped away the few tears mixed with blood on her face.

She closed her eyes defenselessly.

_"I love you."_ Her features were still peaceful though I could see a painful expression.

I put her down placidly, careful not to hurt her and turned to Gin. He will probably regain his conscious within a few minutes. I found a rope between the lumber in the building, fortunately.

I pressed some numbers on my cell phone.

"Hello, there is a criminal held in the fifth block in Beika. Yes, No, I tied him strongly."

I carried Shiho gently, heading to the nearest hospital I can find to save her.

"You will be okay, Shiho. I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	13. The Final

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

_-Thoughts are in italics!_

**This will be the end of the story... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Better Late Than Never<em>**

.

**Chapter 13 (Last Chapter)**

.

Shinichi was standing by the surgery room, still waiting for any news about Shiho.

_'Please hold on Shiho.'_

Few minutes later, a doctor got finally out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Shinichi asked worriedly.

"We managed to get the bullets out of her arm and leg. She had a severe blood loss but we managed to get her blood transfusion and she's okay now. It is a matter of time before she wakes up." The doctor stated solemnly.

"Thanks God." Shinichi sighed in relief after hearing the short talk of the doctor and placed himself on the settee beside Shiho's bed holding her hand.

Suddenly, Shinichi frowned recalling back the image of Gin.

_'Did they capture him?'_

_ 'I really hope so.'_

"Come on Shiho. I 'm waiting for you." Shinichi smiled at her and removed a strand of hair covering her face out of the bandages.

* * *

><p>Darkness...<p>

All I can see is darkness.

'Where am I?' I don't know..

Everything surrounding me is black and void. I feel nothing but emptiness. 'Am I dead?' But where is Akemi. I thought I would see her as soon as I am dead.

Trying to oblige my memory to help me remember what had happened, the first thought coming into my mind is Kudou. Is he okay?

What happened to him?

Where is Gin?

So many questions that I couldn't find the required answer for. Suddenly my empty feeling turned into pain.

_'Well, I preferred the emptiness rather than that_.'

I felt ache all over my body especially my arm and leg. Finally, my senses returned back to me. I could feel the sore pain in my leg and severe knocking in the back of my head as though it was pounded by hammers. I felt something pressuring on my hand. I tried to open my eyes slightly with all the strength I had, that familiar smell of medicines. I recognized immediately my place; definitely, a hospital.

As I opened my eyes, I found someone holding my hand tightly and his head beside my hand, fast asleep.

It was him; Shinichi Kudou. I stared at him until my gaze focused and he became one image eventually.

His grip on my hand didn't loose though he was asleep. I looked at his tiresome features. How I loved the peaceful look in his sleep. I tried to straighten in my seat. The latter attempt brought me back to the pain over my body causing my hand to shudder in his grasp. Suddenly, I found his eyes opening all-wide and rose abruptly looking at me in amazement.

"Shiho, you are awake!" Shinichi stuttered tentatively and his eyes softened looking at my bandaged head and dangled arm.

"What happened?" I asked incredulously. My mind was still puzzled and the overwhelmed headache didn't much help me.

"You hit Gin and passed out! You saved me instead of me saving you."

"Are you okay?" he asked me with the look of concern in his eyes taking a hold of my hand again. I tried to straighten but this time he helped me.

"Well.. Judging by my current state, I think I am." I smirked at him looking at my bandaged arm, leg and head.

"What about Gin? What did you tell the Police? Wh—" My consecutive questions were interrupted by Kudou's finger on my lips.

"Shhh.. You should have a rest now. You must be tired after all your blood loss. You looked almost dead, and your color turned pale white!" Shinichi said worriedly.

"Aww... Sounds like meitantei-san is pretty worried for me." I teased him smirking mischievously.

To my astonishment, Shinichi didn't get upset by my sarcasm. Instead, he got closer to me till there were few inches in between as my eyes widened, my face flushing hardly.

"Kud—"

"Idiot! Of course I was worried for you." Shinichi said looking warmly in my eyes for what seemed like the eternity, and posted a sweet kiss on my forehead softly. Blushing hard, I smiled gently at his caring attitude and silenced for a while.

"But still I want to know what happened!" I protested again. Surprisingly, I found Shinichi grinning at me.

"You never give up, do you? " then Shinichi's features turned into a serious ones.

"..Well, Gin's dead."

"What? How?"

"After you passed out, I tied him up and called Inspector Megure telling him about Gin and then took you to the hospital since you suffered severe blood loss."

My eyes widened in bewilderment, "You left him... ALONE?" I asked disbelievingly.

_'He could have escaped so easily or...'_

"Yes. What else could I do? It was impossible for me to leave you in this state. I was afraid that you..." He trailed off when he didn't find any other words to complete. I looked at him tenderly then remembered something and turned to him.

"You said Gin was dead. How? It's..." I didn't complete as I didn't know what to say.

"They found beside his corpse..."

"What? What did they find?" I asked curiously.

"A bottle named... Vermouth." He paused for a while then completed.

"..Of course nobody knew what it means. They speculated that he was drinking alcohol and got all drunk then killed himself."

I kept silent listening carefully to his talk.

"For certain when I got you into the hospital and they found the case considering bullets and so..." he paused a little then continued.

"... I told them that he was a thief and attacked you. Anyway, I knew that Gin would not talk about the Syndicate even if he was captured so it would be useless talking about everything and you needed to be treated quickly." Shinichi finished his long explanation and swooped a glass of water beside him.

"Anyway, thanks."

"Eh... What for?" Shinichi turned me confusingly.

"You returned back for... me." I gulped and turned my gaze to another direction.

"Sure, I did. How did you expect me to leave you behind just like that?" He stated a matter of fact, his eyes turning into that lovable determined glint of his.

* * *

><p><span>Seven Days Later<span>

.

"Are you sure you can go out today?"

"Yes, I said I am already three times before." Shiho glared at him.

"Okay, fine."

"Here. Let's go!" Shinichi offered her his hand to rely on instead of her hurt leg.

"Thanks."

"De rien, mademoiselle." Shinichi grinned at her.

"Very funny!"

"Hakase is quite worried for you. When he returned and didn't find you. He had no idea of what had happened." Shinichi smiled as he opened the car door for Shiho remembering his old friend's face when he knew that Shiho was in the hospital. He really does treat her like his daughter.

"You didn't tell him?" Shiho asked him as she was sitting beside him while he was driving straight away

"No, I had no time. You know I did come to escort you home and I had to have a little talk with Ran." Shinichi told her looking at the path right before him then took a glimpse of her beside him. He noticed a hurt expression in her eyes. It had turned grey as those times when she does get upset.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, sure." she stuttered, gazing out the window. She found a hand squeezing hers tightly. She turned to look at him at the moment he turned to her. As their eyes met, it seemed like an eye-language. Shinichi gave her this assuring look and she couldn't help but smile back to him when he focused his gaze on the road.

* * *

><p>"So I leave you both, Ai-kun and Conan-kun then return to find Shiho-kun and Shinichi!" Hakase laughed mischievously aloud after Shinichi had told him what happened when he was in the Conference.<p>

"Raise your voice much more please because the people in Osaka didn't hear you yet!" Shinichi said teasingly.

"Oh.. Sorry." He scratched his head embarrassingly. Shiho smirked then said, "I'm going to rest for a while in my room."

As she was ready to leave, Shinichi approached her, "Um..Can we go out tonight anywhere?"

Shiho looked at him incredulously, "Um.. Sure.. Whatever."

"Okay then. See you tonight!" He grinned then left Shiho in an enigmatic expression.

* * *

><p>"I am glad you are fine." Shinichi gazed at his companion's beautiful brightened face under the alluring light of the moon.<p>

"Thanks." She whispered.

The two figures were sitting in the void over the meadow. They remained in an abstract silence..just contemplating the prospect before them.

"You know that talk with Ran I told you about?" Shinichi spoke.

"What about it?" Shiho turned to him.

"I told her not to wait for me anymore."

Shiho didn't say anything. She just kept her heart pounding inside.

"You know what did Gin tell me... before you come?" Shiho started changing the topic.

"What?" Shinichi's face turned to her curiously.

"He said that it was all his deception and he had already told that the boss that he killed me..."

"But why? I mean why didn't he kill you at first? Don't misunderstand! I am glad he did not but —" Shiho smiled and said, "You don't know Gin, do you? He likes to see his victim regret, like a performance. That gives him the joy of… Killing." she paused feeling the stitch over her body when remembering him.

"Disgusting. He's sick." Shinichi blurted thinking about the number of murders he had done in his life.

"Indeed." Shiho said as her eyes bored into the white dazzling circle in the dark horizon. The moon seemed in its full size this night. Thinking about how the scene is beautiful at that moment, She lied on her back staring at the huge sky over her. She just wanted to lay like this forever until the sky falls down on her, totally forgetting Shinichi's existence beside her.

"Oi..Shiho!" He called out of the blue causing a mini-shock to her. The dark sky hid her slight blushing face; she still didn't get used to the fact that he is calling her by her first name.

"What is it?"

"You said that Gin told his so-called boss that he killed you and didn't say anything about our shrinking forms or me either?"

"Yes, I did." She didn't recognize the look on his face from inside the darkness. However, his eyes were shining like that glimmer when he solves any case.

"And Gin's dead!" he spoke to himself rather than her.

"Yes." She nodded tentatively.

"That's great! Really great!" Shinichi muttered amusingly.

"What is great?"

"That means that they think we both are DEAD!"

"Oh!" Shiho's mind clicked realizing what he was thinking.

"We can turn back to our real lives!" Shinichi exclaimed joyfully.

"_You_ can turn back to your real life. I didn't really have a real life befo—" Shiho corrected.

"You will have one... with me!" Shinichi interrupted her words enthusiastically.

"But you—"

"I love you, Shiho and we were meant to be since the very beginning."

Shiho looked up at him, her eyes softened "I love you too."

"We can go to America where mom and dad are and start all over. We can track that Syndicate's origins over there and do our best to beat them up without their prior notice. We will get your sister's revenge!" Shinichi declared his thoughts to her excitedly.

As Shiho was lying back on the meadow, Shinichi got closer to her meeting their foreheads together.

"So, Shall thou be my Lady?" Shinichi grinned to her.

"With pleasure, Mr. Holmes." She smirked.

**The End**.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sighs a big long sigh... -A really long sigh-<strong>

**That was tiresome. Really getting the end like that. I don't know.. It seems too sappy to me. I tried my best to get it better but I don't know why my stories always turns sappy at the end. Apparently, I will turn my way to sad fics in order to avoid being sappy. –Sighs-**

**Thanks for following my updates and sorry if I made you wait so long. -Shrugs- Anyway, some people doesn't update before months so I tried my best. Maybe, you should check Obscure Love, my other fic. I started it about two days ago and I hope it goes better than this. **


End file.
